


Ever after

by Onceuponadisneypotter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Because my previous fic was just terrible, Captain Swan is just adorable, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onceuponadisneypotter/pseuds/Onceuponadisneypotter
Summary: Emma wants to tell Killian something, but Killian also wants to ask Emma a very important question.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://stardusted-nymph.tumblr.com](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fstardusted-nymph.tumblr.com).



_“Killian? Can you come home? Like, now?”_  

The message was sent ten minutes ago, but the pirate was still nowhere to be seen. Emma walked up and down the hallway, nervous. She didn't even know why she was nervous. They had talked about it after all, and he had been very positive. More so than she. Yet, now, it actually happening… Emma had to to admit she was frightened. “I'd rather battle dragon or some other crazy monster.” she mumbles. She grabs her phone again, still no message. An old fear creeps up in her. Rationally, she knew he wouldn't, but the last time this happened… She quickly shakes her head, as if she wanted to literally share the memory off of her. No. Killian wouldn't. She checks her phone again, already knowing what she would, or wouldn't, find on there.

 

Emma hates waiting. She always had. She hated the feeling of not being able to do anything, of not being in control. And she especially hated it now. She resisted the urge to check her phone again and instead turned on the cattle. She would have used magic to heat the water but now… She would have to ask Regina about it. Maybe she knew more.

Twenty minutes. She sent that dammed message twenty minutes ago. Where was Killian? Maybe something happened. Maybe he is far out at sea. Maybe he was hurt. Maybe he got into an accident trying to get to her, maybe he was dead!

The cattle started whistling, interrupting her dark thoughts. “Killian is fine. He is fine. He is on his way.” she repeated whilst pouring the hot water in a mug. “I sure am, love. You needed me?” “AH!” Emma screams at the sudden voice behind her, almost dropping the water. “Sorry love, didn't mean to startle you.” Emma turns around, finally looking in those bright blue eyes she had grown so accustomed to. “Killian! You're here! And what happened to your leather pants? Since when do you wear a suit and tie?” “Do you like it?” his voice suddenly sounds nervous. “You look incredibly handsome.” Emma answers with a smile. “You know me, I'm a dashing rapscallion.” Silence falls in the kitchen as they both smile. “But you needed me? Your phone message thingy sounded quite urgent.”

 

“Oh, yeah. Ehm. Well. I-” Emma stutters and falls silent. “What is it, love?”

“I'm pregnant.” Emma bursts out the words, surprised at how emotional she feels upon saying the words out loud for the first time. Killian looks surprised. “Pregnant?” “Yes. With a child. A baby. I'm going to be a mother. I already am a mother. But I'm going to be a mother again. With you. You're going to be a father. I know we didn't think it would happen so soon but I hope you don't mind an-” she rambles, suddenly very nervous. “Pregnant. You're pregnant. With my child. I'm going to be a father.” Killian looks at her. “I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!” Before Emma can say anything else she feels his arms around her, his lips on her lips. “This is amazing! Oh-” he steps back, carefully. “Was that hug too hard? Did I hurt the baby? Are you alright? How are you feeling? Do you need anything?” Emma laughs, all her fears gone. “I don't need anything. Just you.” “I am all yours.” Suddenly he is kneeling the ground. “If you want me?”

Emma blinks. A ring. It's really a ring. He is proposing. Killian Jones, Captain Hook, is proposing to her. In her kitchen. And she is pregnant with his baby. This is a thing that is happening right now.

“I am so sorry I was late when you texted me. I was planning on taking you to dinner on the Jolly Roger and we would sail out and look at the sea and I would propose on deck and not here in a kitchen b-” “YES!” Emma interrupts. “Yes. Yes, I want you. I will always want you.”

 

They end up on the Jolly Roger anyway. He proposes, again, and she says yes, again. Their night is more intimate than ever. Killian falls asleep curled up against her belly. Emma smiles as her fingers trace circles on her fiancé’s head. Fiancé. Emma has never loved that word so much as she does now.

Emma closes her eyes and listens to the water splashing on the sides of the ship. She can picture her child, _their_ child. Her own real family, just like she always dreamt. Two children, a husband, her parents…

 

When Killian wakes up he sees his fiancée with the biggest smile upon her face. With his hand carefully caressing her belly he carefully snuggles up to her. That moment he knows,

They will live happily ever after.


End file.
